


All Alone (With You)

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Keith and Shiro are in their Space RV to go on their Space Vacation. Unfortunately, the Space RV breaks down and Shiro is Not Happy. [Keith/Shiro, fluff]
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	All Alone (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a not-so-subtle reference to Silverhawks in this fic. Only old people can find it.

Title: All Alone (With You)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Shiro/Keith Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: There is a not-so-subtle reference to Silverhawks in this fic. Only old people can find it.

It was not the best time Shiro had been in space (that would have been when his grandfather took him on a flight for his fifth birthday). It was not the worst time Shiro had been in space (that… well, there were a lot of worst moments, but they had yet to kill his love, his need to walk among the stars). However, your shuttle falling apart as you and your boyfriend were going to enjoy your first real break in over a year? Definitely ranked in the top five for disappointing.

He looked out to the stars, a scene that had always (ironically?) grounded him. Even when things seemed unsteady, that view was always the same. And it did help, but he would have gladly traded it for the view of the sunset on the new Balmera they were going to visit. “I’m sorry, Keith.”

He had though Keith was asleep, curled up with Kosmo on the couch in the shuttle’s joke of a living area (Hunk had called it a Space RV, and Shiro really wished he’d asked Hunk to give it a look over instead of just laughing at that joke now). But now, Keith opened one eye, running a hand over Kosmo’s fur. “What for?”

“What do you think?” Shiro huffed. “We’re imprisoned on the Space RV until Seymour arrives to give us a lift. He sulked in his seat, not liking how both Keith and Kosmo were giving him almost exactly the same serene gaze. “And I don’t know about you, but this is not how I wanted to start my romantic get away.”

Keith… of course, shrugged.

Shiro couldn’t take it anymore. “Aren’t you supposed to be the Paladin with a fiery temper?”

“Enh.” Keith shrugged again. “They also say I’m the emo one, but I like to think of myself as more death metal.”

“I just.” Shiro huffed again. “Aren’t you even a little annoyed with this?”

“Not really,” Keith said without missing a beat. “I’m with the man I love. I have my dog. At some point, we’ll be in a beach house and enjoying the summer night. But everything I really want...” Keith smiled at Shiro warmly. “Is already here.”

Shiro felt something between embarrassment and elation. “You’re too good for me, you know that?”

“Bull. But if you want to make it up to me, we’ll go for a jog on the beach.”

“Okay. But let’s make that first thing in the morning. We were ‘lucky’ enough to break down during space rush hour.” He checked his comm. Seymour had sent a very polite alert letting Shiro know that he was very sorry, but he was delayed, but would be there within a varga.

“How long?”

“Seymour says a varga.”

“Hmm.” Keith gave him the look Shiro only saw in the bedroom. “I wonder what we could do between now and then.”

Kosmo never listened to anyone except for Keith and Hunk, so bribery would have to do. “Kosmo. Help yourself to the doggy treats underneath the passenger seat.” Kosmo had teleported away before Shiro stopped speaking.

Keith was giving him another look, the one he gave when Shiro was frustrating him. “You’re going to spoil him.”

Shiro made sure to ooze charisma as he strutted over to Keith, taking a seat next to him on the couch. “Only so I can spoil you, baby.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but still kissed Shiro deeply.


End file.
